Done
by VexieChan
Summary: What happened after the Ninja-Ping-Pong game to put Drake and Josh to rights again? After all that happened between them, how did they become friends – no – brothers again?


Done

A.J. Wonkette

Summary: What happened after the Ninja-Ping-Pong game to put Drake and Josh to rights again? After all that happened between them, how did they become friends – no – _brothers_ again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake or Josh

A/N: I found this in the Vaults when I was looking for my other iCarly fics and decided to post it. I have no idea why I neglected to do so earlier. I have problems, I guess.

I didn't do any editing at all, so let me know if anything is awry.

Enjoy?

Story:

The class gaped at the dripping Drake Parker as his apology exploded from him. However, the boy noticed none of them. His brown eyes, wide, desperate, and pleading were fixed on the boy who, up until recently, he called brother. He searched Josh's face for any sort of forgiveness or at least acceptance. Finding nothing but cool surprise, he fled from the room, leaving his classmates shocked.

Josh sat stunned. He knew Drake better than anyone, and he'd never seen him so purely honest and open, not even when he'd called everyone he'd ever lied to together to tell them the truth about various things. He was utterly speechless, not knowing how to react to the outburst. His teacher leaned down.

"Josh, would you like to go talk to Drake?" the man asked quietly. Josh stared straight ahead, thinking. More than anything, he wanted to say yes. He wanted to run after Drake and. . .he didn't know what. Make the sad look disappear from his brother's face. He thought of everything Drake had done to him, and why he'd stopped associating with him in the first place. His life was better without Drake; far more peaceful and stress-free. Finally, Josh sighed.

"No." he said, working hard to keep his voice steady. His eyes didn't leave the door that Drake had run through moments before. Already, a cold pit of regret formed in the pit of Josh's stomach. As the class resumed, Josh realized that he would have to make things right with Drake.

-

Drake sprinted out of the classroom and down the hall. He paused at Josh's locker, where he knew the keys to the car were safely hung on the hook Josh had labeled "Keys" with his pocket-labeler. He sighed and ran on. He knew Josh's combination; taking the keys would have been no problem whatsoever. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not after everything that happened. He didn't want to make Josh hate him any more than he already did. He wasn't sure if he could take any more.

Hitting the street, Drake let the scene in the classroom replay in his mind. His face grew hot as he realized what he had said in front of everyone, and how pathetic he must have looked to them all. The embarrassment faded shortly, however. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care that his friends heard him pour his heart out. He didn't even care that the girls had heard him. The only thing that mattered was that Josh had heard him. Drake felt a pang in his chest as he realized that Josh had _heard_, sure, but he certainly didn't care. Not anymore. The guy who used to be his best friend simply stared at him, more than likely only shocked by the random outburst. It was as though Drake had said all those things to a complete stranger.

Drake reached his house and let himself in, running up the stairs and into his room. He collapsed onto his bed, not caring that he was soaking the sheets with his wet clothes. His hands still tingled from the chemicals, but he barely registered that fact. Breathing heavily from his run, Drake stared at the ceiling. He was completely miserable. As much as he hated to admit it, Drake missed Josh more than anyone he'd ever missed before.

It was hard to believe that three years previous, he'd hated the idea of having Josh for a brother. He would've given anything to have him not talking to him like this, to have him not even seem to recognize him in the halls. Back then, Josh had been a serious cramp to Drake's style. He'd been the skeleton in Drake's popular closet, the embarrassing step-brother he wasn't really related to. He hadn't realized how close he and Josh had gotten until Josh stopped associating with him. That day, Drake would've given anything in the world to have Josh come running up to him with a deck of cards, begging him to say "Josh-a-kazam!" while he attempted a dumb magic trick in front of the entire cheerleading squad.

It wouldn't happen again. Josh wanted nothing to do with him. He wouldn't hang out with him. He wouldn't hardly talk to him. He'd barely even meet his eyes. They'd had a lot of fights in the past three years. They'd said a lot of nasty things to one another, and certainly given each other plenty of bruises. But this was worse than that. They'd always made up in the past. Always. At the end of the day, one or the other would always decide it was past time to make up and do it. But this time. . .Drake once again thought of the look on Josh's face when he'd begged for forgiveness earlier that day. Drake realized that he'd finally pushed Josh too far.

That sole fact tore him apart. He knew he wasn't all that smart. And he knew he messed up everything he touched. But he hadn't ever thought it was possible . . . Of all the things he knew he'd eventually mess up, his friendship with Josh was not one of them. How much had he put up with through all their time together? Drake had been a brat, a jerk, and a general self-centered pain for years. And even though he would roll his eyes and lecture him about the result of his actions, Josh always gave him at _least_ a relenting smile. Josh had been his spotter, his Jiminy Cricket in the crazy world he called his own. No matter how bad he screwed up, he'd believed he could always count on Josh to laugh at his jokes and be the only person who didn't hate him for whatever stupid thing he'd just done, even if he was a little angry with him. But now Josh was fed up with Drake too.

Drake was a mess. He didn't care about girls, or his friends, or his looks, or even his guitar. He was so stressed, he was even starting to break out. And Drake _never _broke out. But he didn't really care anymore. All he wanted was Josh back as a friend. . .and as his brother.

-

Megan arrived at the house shortly after three. She didn't see Drake and Josh's car in the driveway. She grinned. Perfect. She stole up the stairs to their bedroom, her latest prank in her backpack.

Pushing open the door to her brothers' room, Megan walked inside carelessly. Thus, she was surprised when Drake let out a loud snore. She grimaced, walking over to the platform on which his bed sat. She peered over the side. Drake was sprawled upside-down on his bed, his head hanging part way off the edge. His shirt and hair both seemed to be slightly damp. Megan frowned. Odd. She noticed the dark circles under her brother's eyes and her frown deepened.

As much as she messed with her brothers, she hated to see them fighting like this. The two of them, boobs though they were, weren't bad brothers. The two of them together provided her endless amusement. Usually, she thought it was funny when they fought. She even caused a few of the fights herself. But this time was different. There wasn't any silly arguing to listen to, and they weren't pounding on each other (which was also funny.) Josh wasn't freaking out like he normally was. It was strange. Usually he would flip out, do something drastic, and after Drake sweet-talked and bribed him for a while, the two would be buddies again. This time, Josh was calm, collected, and kind of scary. It didn't seem like he was mad at Drake. It just seemed like the past three years didn't exist . . . like they were still strangers.

Megan didn't like it one bit. But, all sympathy aside, she was here to do a prank. Instead of the elaborate scheme she'd thought up in second period, she simply grabbed Drake's guitar. When he was sad, he wrote songs. He'd notice it was gone pretty soon. She stole one last look at her brother, sighed, and left, guitar in tow.

Hours later, Megan returned to the room. Drake hadn't come looking for his guitar yet. She was beginning to worry. She marched through the door and up to Drake, who was now curled up on the ping-pong table for some strange reason, using the ping pong paddle and balls for a pillow. She frowned. This was starting to get weird. And for her life with Drake, that said a lot.

"Here's your guitar." she said brightly, holding up the instrument. Drake didn't move. Nor did he speak. Megan was kind of shocked. She had expected him to freak, demanding why she had his guitar. But he wasn't reacting at all.

"Aren't you going to ask why I took your guitar?" She asked curiously. Drake heaved a mighty sigh.

"Okay," he said emotionlessly, "Why did you take my guitar?" Megan straightened up, her smile widening.

"I used it to kill a spider!" she announced triumphantly. She waited for the explosion. It never came. Drake simply sighed again.

"Okay." he mumbled. Megan's smile faded. She was seriously getting worried about Drake. In all her years of pestering Drake, he _always_ reacted. No matter how awful he felt, he always tried to get revenge, or at least yelled at her. He even tried to jump out of the hospital bed and get back at her when he'd had his tonsils removed. That was why she loved messing with him; she could always count on him to react. But he wasn't reacting at all. Hiding her concern (for he'd hate that even more), she pouted.

"Aw, it's no fun if you don't care!" she complained.

"Sorry." Drake said. Megan paused for a moment, watching her brother carefully. Then she set his guitar down and left the room, though she sat down right outside the doorway, opening the door just enough to see through. Drake lay still for a long moment. Then he got up and sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He picked up the ping pong paddle and messed with it idly.

"What are you doing here?" Megan jumped, turning around. Josh was a few steps down, looking up at her suspiciously.

"Watching Drake." Megan replied. "He really misses you. You need to make up with him."

"I know." Josh looked down. Megan stood up and walked down the stairs toward him. Two steps above him, Megan was eye-level with Josh. She grabbed his chin and yanked his face up toward hers.

"That's an order." She growled. Josh's eyes widened.

"Okay! Yes ma'am!" he said, a little of his old hyper boobishness returning. Megan smiled and patted his cheek.

"Good boob." she said haughtily, before skipping down the stairs. Josh watched her, rubbing his jaw in wonder. Sometimes he was positive that girl was part demon. And yet, she hopped like an adorable little girl. Megan sort of scared him. He finished ascending the stairs and peered into his bedroom. Drake was holding the ping pong paddle as if ready to serve, but with much less energy than normal. He bopped the ball across the table despondently. He did the same to the second one, watching its bouncy trek across the room with sad eyes underlined with dark circles. Josh stared. Drake's brown eyes were red-rimmed and dull, lacking their usual indestructible happiness.

That was the thing about Drake, Josh thought to himself. No matter what stupid thing he was doing, and no matter how stupid he knew it was, Drake was always excited and happy. Even when he was being serious, the excitement of whatever they were doing shone behind his brown eyes. But not anymore. Drake just looked sad and. . .lost.

"_I was wrong. I need you way more than you need me."_ Josh remembered Drake's words from earlier. He looked down and noticed one of the ping pong balls had rolled to a stop near his feet. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment. He took a deep breath and burst through the door, letting out a ninja-shriek. Drake looked up in surprise. Josh smiled as hope and wonder appeared on his brother's pale face. He issued a ninja-esque challenge. Drake could do nothing but stutter at him. Laughing, Josh made his way, open-palmed toward the ping-pong table, continuing his impersonation of a badly translated ninja movie. Finally, Drake's face brightened as he fell into character. A few moments later, they began playing what they dubbed "Ultimate Ping Pong Combat."

Drake stared in wonder, unsure of how he managed to hit the ball at all. The old Josh, the one who wasn't mad at him, had come busting through the door, ping pong ball in hand, ready to play. It was just as if nothing bad had ever happened between them. He was relieved, bewildered, and –here he stopped dead in realization–_regretful_.

_POK!_ The ball hit Drake square in the forehead. Josh laughed.

"Haha! I am triumphant! Taste my bitter sushi of defeat!" he cried. His smile faded as he saw Drake's face. His brother didn't seem to realize he'd been hit at all.

"Hey. . .what's up?" Josh asked in his own voice, setting down the paddle. Drake didn't reply. Josh walked around the table.

"Drake?" He asked softly. Finally, Drake looked up at him.

"Why'd you come back?" He asked.

"I live here, remember?" Josh teased, trying to lighten the mood. Drake shook his head, refusing to be lightened.

"No, I mean. . ." He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "When you didn't come after me at school, I thought it was for real this time."

"You thought what was for real?" Josh asked curiously. He was getting worried again. Josh had started the Ping Pong Combat game as an apology. Drake knew that, he could see it on his face. And once that sort of thing broke the ice, they were usually all right again. Something was definitely wrong here.

"I thought I'd really done it. That I really made you hate me." Drake said quietly. He looked at the ground again. Josh stared at him, shocked.

"No, I. . .Drake, no!" he stammered. "You're my brother. I couldn't hate you. I'm sorry I didn't come after you earlier. I should have."

"No, you shouldn't." Drake said, shaking his head. He looked up again. "I meant what I said. I'm the worst brother ever. Your life was great without me in it. Just because mine sucks without you," Drake swallowed, his voice breaking, "doesn't mean you have to give up yours for me."

"What if I want to?" Josh asked quietly. Drake looked up at him.

"Why would you? I screw everything up for you." he said. Josh grinned at him.

"You remember when I first moved in here?" he asked.

"You mean when I got you beat up?" Drake nodded.

"Well, you remember the next day, when I came home and you hid that...you know...from me." Josh said. Drake cracked a small smile, remembering.

"Yeah..." he said, reminiscing. Josh put a hand on his shoulder.

"You told me that I could do something cool as myself. . .without hiding. Every day since, Drake, you _have_ made my life better. You got me to try stuff I never would have tried. And yeah, I guess you've gotten me into some pretty stupid stuff, but we always make it through okay." He admitted. "I was wrong to stop being your brother. I guess it just took me a while to realize that. I'm really sorry."

"So you don't hate me?" Drake asked, tilting his head to one side. Josh shook his head, laughing a little.

"Without you, I'd probably be some loser sitting by myself in my room with a computer as my only friend." he said. "I love ya, brother." Drake beamed at him, but then his smile dropped once more.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry, too. About everything. All the stuff I put you through. . .you had every right to be mad at me. As much as I make fun of you, I guess. . .you're my brother, man. I meant it; I need you way more than you need me." Drake said seriously.

"Yeah, you do!" Josh agreed, shoving his brother lightly. Drake laughed.

"Josh, I'm serious." he said, though Josh saw he was glad for the lightness between them again. "Without you, I'd be in serious trouble. I might've got you to try new stuff, but you were the one who made sure we always got out of it okay. You taught me a lot. I'm a mess without you. I dunno how I got up in the morning without you around to wake me up in time for school back in the day."

"I...don't know what to say. I know you meant what you said back there at school, but you were wrong." Josh said. He smiled. "You're the best brother ever, not the worst." Drake smiled at him. Josh took a step back and opened his arms.

"Hug me...brother?" He said, much quieter than usual. And instead of their normal over-exaggerated embrace, the two brothers shared a moment of reconciliation. When they parted, they were bound tighter than ever.

All of a sudden, something small and pink descended upon them.

"Gah!" Drake and Josh cried. Megan had thrown her arms around both boys at once.

"You are such boobs!" She cried, kissing them each on the cheek. Without another word, their little sister turned and walked calmly out of the room. Josh looked at Drake, who was staring back. They both looked at the door suspiciously.

"Prank check!" Josh announced. Each spun around in turn as the other checked him for any sign of a Megan Prank. There was no obvious evidence of a prank, though that meant little when Megan Parker was involved.

"Okay, that was scarier than anything she's ever done to us." Drake remarked, shuddering and wiping his cheek. Josh smiled.

"I dunno. I think it's kinda sweet." said Josh, smiling. Displays of affection did tend to please the larger boy, especially when his generally evil younger sister consented to be sweet.

"Yeah, you'll be saying that when you wake up in the morning, covered in pus-filled boils or something." Drake replied with a grimace. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go see if they'll let me use the pressure shower again before bed!" With that, he walked from the room. Josh watched him go, a small smile playing across his face. The bounce was back in his step, the light back in his eyes.

Josh Nichols finally had his brother back.

End.

….I hate my endings, I really do. So weak! Uwah!


End file.
